


Villager Comes to Town

by TheKate_est



Category: Animal Crossing, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Grief, Panic, Pre-SSB, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKate_est/pseuds/TheKate_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter can ruin someone's life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on the Villager release trailer for Super Smash Brothers WiiU and 3DS. I've always loved animal crossing, but I didn't feel like it fit in with the other brawlers- it wasn't violent enough. But the trailer depicted the villager as almost cold-hearted, so I kinda wanted to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villager Comes to Town

He sat alone, feet dangling from the edge of the stadium, shovel on his lap. A quick glance below revealed an empty expanse of nothing. He could only wonder how far down it went, or how something like that even existed, but in this place nothing made sense. He dropped the thought.

Digging deep in his pockets, he dropped several small trinkets beside him- a net, some seeds, and a wadded up piece of paper. He snagged a seed, throwing it down into the darkness and listening for the sound of it hitting the ground. He didn’t hear anything, the choking silence of the empty battlefield remaining. Or perhaps he had gone deaf in the last match. He didn’t know. 

He reached for another seed, and then another, throwing them all down into the pit. He had plenty more, and could easily get more- this place was strange like that. The seeds from his hometown, the seeds he had only ever seen in his hometown, were easily accessible. 

He groped around for one more, only to find the crumpled parchment. He held the paper in his hands; he wasn't really reading the words, he was admiring them, taking in their shapes instead of their meaning. Animalese was such a beautiful language after all. 

He could recall the day he received this awful letter with a terrifying clarity.

It was bright and sunny, almost too bright and too sunny, but he didn’t mind much. Even from within the walls of his home he could hear the repetitive and distinct ‘ding’ of his mailbox. Pete was very good at his job; nobody even knew he was there until he was already gone.

He stretched his arms high above his head; another busy, perhaps boring day. His town was like that often- plenty of nothing to do. Nobody ever thought they were cut off from the outside world, but they were. 

He waved to his neighbor, Rosie, who was sneaking around with a bug net. Her tail flicked in concentration, but she quickly noticed him and waved back with enthusiasm, all thought of the hunt lost.

He opened his mailbox- three letters. One from the HHA (always junk; he found out too quickly that they had no actual sense of style and were really following a manual; a manual that didn’t like him having a dinosaur, or didn’t want him to put red things in a certain place. He didn’t understand it, but he simply didn’t like it.) One was from Mom, likely nonsense about her day. He liked her letters- they were sweet and always smelled of home- but he could never bring himself to reply. Not yet. He was still a bit homesick. 

The last letter though made him pause. The front of the envelope was blank. How it was delivered he couldn’t guess. The back, however, bore a red wax seal with a strange embellishment, a circle with an off-center cross running through it. He opened it carefully, and read the words with growing dread.

He had been added. There wasn’t a choice now. It just was. Somehow, some way, someone had taken notice of him. He was to join the Super Smash Brawl roster. 

His face paled. He dropped the envelope, shaking. His mind raced, but one thought kept coming up; ‘I need to tell Isabelle’.

His town was so small that you could leave fifteen minutes late for an appointment and still arrive ten minutes early. This time, however, the distance between his home and the town hall seemed to stretch for hours. He ran as fast as he could; only tripping once. If he scraped his knees or hands, he couldn’t feel it.

He basically broke down the door to the town hall, instantly met with Isabelle’s smiling face.

“Good Morning, Mr. Mayor! How can I help you?”

Her features fell as she realized the sheer panic on his face.

“Mr. Mayor, is… is something wrong? What’s the matter?”

He handed her the letter, watching her rage grow as she read it, mixed with fear, panic, and sorrow.

“T-t-that’s not…. That’s… You’re not a fighter! You d-don’t save people or kill things, why are you… what are they thinking?! Our town is peaceful!”

She bit her lip, choking back tears as she re-read, “… Y-you’re not even… the only one… It says… you’re one of eight…”

Isabelle crumpled the letter in her paws with a yelp, “This isn’t fair! You don’t know how to fight! I’ve seen those battles, they…. They’re…”

He hugged her tight, scared as well. She whispered in a voice so small and scared you’d think she had just been added, not him, “You only have a week….”

And everyone in the small town, that week passed by in silence, accented with a muffled sob. Some tried to train him at first, but advice like ‘Act like everyone’s a giant spider, kitty!’ and ‘Throw bees at ‘em’ only go so far. Many of his neighbors treated him with pity. He was, after all, a dead man walking.

Finally, on the day of his departure, he had resigned to his fate. He walked to the train station at five in the morning, hardly expecting the entire town to gather there. 

Isabelle stood at the front of the group. She led them in a cheer of, ‘Rah, Rah, Rah, Rin, Tin, Tin, We know our mayor is gonna win!’

She held his hands tightly and said, “We believe in you, Mr. Mayor! You’re gonna win for sure, cause we can’t do this without you. If you don’t come back, who’s gonna be our mayor? Who’ll get us fruit and medicine and coffee and who will we talk to when we’re scared of a spider at night? So you’re coming back soon, alright?! No matter what!”

He sat on the train with a sad smile. He would come home soon; he had to. He couldn’t let them down. Losing- dying- wasn’t an option. He’d be back.

 

He stared off into the abyss, tears streaking down his face. He used his thumb to wipe a small smudge of crimson from the shovel. Standing up, he slung the tool over one shoulder, the small smile on his face stretching slightly as he thought of his home.

“No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my headcanon is that the Villager in SSB lives by a creed of 'Leave no survivors' so he could return home safe and sound. For characters like the Villager, where changing the color changes the entire person, I'd like to think that each different design option was a mayor from another town who received the letter as well. Maybe one day I'll write a fic where they all meet at the Smash Arena.


End file.
